


子宫

by elephament



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephament/pseuds/elephament
Summary: 被流放的唐吉诃德以另一种方式重返玛丽乔亚。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 3





	子宫

“转移？从这个无限地狱里？”

多弗朗明哥盘腿坐在囚牢里。铁栏杆把空间切成了正方体，整齐列队的海军被嵌在格子里，麦哲伦站在牢门侧边，转头示意身边的一小队警卫。

“喂喂，麦哲伦，这可是号称铜墙铁壁的推进城！”多弗朗明哥发出一阵笑声，“典狱长的脸都丢光了……上头的命令吗？方便杀手在路上对我动手？还是打算对我行刑？喂，麦哲伦！难得的分别，透露一点也无妨嘛……”

门锁被打开，警卫们戒备地进入牢房，围在多弗朗明哥的身边。扣上方便活动的海楼石镣铐，落锁，加固，再为曾经的七武海蒙上特制的头套，最后解开将他束缚在牢房内的重重锁链。锁头当啷一声砸在地上，麦哲伦呼出一口毒气，卷起了手中的报纸。

“今天的报纸，看来你是用不上了。”麦哲伦将报纸夹在肋边，看着多弗朗明哥被簇拥着从牢房走出。待命的海军迅速分拨成两列，手中的武器抬高，直指向犯人的头颅。

“走吧，多弗朗明哥。”

黑暗、海浪、摇晃的甲板。以防不测，海军只提供最低限度的食物和水；即便是曾经的七武海，也对这段旅途感到乏味至极。多弗朗明哥被锁链束缚着走下船只，围绕着他的只有整齐划一的脚步声。他嗅到腐朽和昏暗的气息。接着是一串长长的阶梯。当他踏上最后一级台阶，他停下脚步，深深地吸了一口气。

“……嗯？这里不是马林梵多吧……距离海很远啊。”没有回答。多弗朗明哥无所谓地笑了笑，“派了一群哑巴押送我吗？呋呋呋……”

这次回应他的是棍棒。警棍敲击在他的膝弯；另外两根压在他的肩头，迫使他跪下去。疼痛当然是次要，难以抵抗的是海水蔓延的无力感，虚无的海像是一双手握住了他的身体。密不透光的头套内，多弗朗明哥的笑容消失了一瞬，第三根警棍压在他的头颅上，逼迫他深深地低头。但他已经恢复了足够的从容。

“海军的行刑方式真是没有新意，”多弗朗明哥说，“我去看过哥尔·D·罗杰的处刑，二十多年了，你们不会还在用这套吧？呋呋、……”

这一次，多弗朗明哥脸上的笑彻底消失了。

头套飘落在地上，他不在高台上，没有刑具束缚，前方没有民众也没有海军，与他平齐的是奴隶死气沉沉的脸。对方四肢着地，屈辱地跪在地上，用动物来形容都显得过于和善，他们只不过是几件尚有使用价值的工具罢了。而在工具的上方，是多弗朗明哥熟悉的装束。

环绕着他的天龙人像在围观什么珍稀物种，“我听说过我听说过，王下七武海……嘻嘻、非常合适当身份尊贵的天龙人的坐骑！海军！”他听到天龙人的声音从高处传来，“让这个奴隶摆好姿势！快点！”

在他身侧的海军再度围了上来，为首的那位则为天龙人献上精致的枪支，“它的子弹是海楼石制成的，”多弗朗明哥听到他轻声解释，声音恭敬得令人作呕，“为了您的安全……”

“他身上的是什么？”女性的声音说，“也是海楼石？那可不行，这样他可背不动我们了……”

“七武海可不是这种废物！哈哈哈哈快点快点！我要预定这坐骑，明天我要骑着它去见我的父亲！”

声音、一道又一道声音，里边含有的目中无人与轻蔑，就这样盘旋着聚在他的耳边，多弗朗明哥感到血液在脑内奔腾，额角的青筋突突地在跳，但他仍旧什么都没说。

海军与他一同沉默，唯有攥住他肩膀的手在暗自用力。场面一时间陷入僵持，“放开他吧。”最后一位天龙人说，他接过海军手里的枪支，驱使奴隶爬行到多弗朗明哥的面前，“怎么样？”

阴影笼罩了身形高大的七武海，多弗朗明哥抬起头，枪口就顶在了他的额头上。

“呼吸着玛丽乔亚的空气……多奢侈的事情。”他低声笑道，“这不就是你一直想要的吗？多弗朗明哥。”

沉默，依旧是沉默。对方将枪用力向前一压，“喂！说句话啊，多弗朗明哥！”

因为这个动作，多弗朗明哥的头微微往后一仰。他扯了一下嘴角，算是给了一个似笑非笑的回应。墨镜遮挡了他的神色，除了额角暴起的青筋，任谁也看不出他的心情。

“说不出话来吗？你的父亲主动放弃了天龙人的身份，你呢？你以为我们不知道你的那些小动作吗？”天龙人对此摇头，好像在惋惜多弗朗明哥的愚蠢，“还有你的母亲，和你那短命的弟弟……”

“……呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥的笑声打断了他，“面对被拔去爪牙的野兽，你们也没有护己之力吗？”

“弱者才需要靠强权维护自己的尊严，”多弗朗明哥咧开嘴，“说我怀念这里的空气？哼哼哼…哈哈哈哈！开什么玩笑！”

“我确实很想念这里……”出乎意料的，多弗朗明哥突然暴起，一把扯住了天龙人的衣领，他把对方拖到地上，居高临下地逼近丑陋且软弱的脸，“每天都想着如何把你们拉下神座，天龙人！”

“父亲！”“伊斯特尔卿！”“你们怎么办事的！怎么会让他挣脱！”

“明明、明明还有海楼石……！”“十分抱歉，伊斯特尔圣大人！！”

海军一拥而上，海楼石制作的器具宣告的是对多弗朗明哥的一种畏惧。多弗朗明哥被按倒在地上，警棍死死抵住他的双肩与双手，锁链重新捆住了他，在一片杂乱中，他的笑没有停止。

“把他给我挂起来！水呢？海水！他不是恶魔果实的能力者吗！？”天龙人摔下了坐骑，手脚并用地后退，枪支掉在他的脚边，他后知后觉地往前一扑，紧紧握住了那只手枪，他瞄准着多弗朗明哥，惊慌失措地大喊，“把他给我挂起来！区区蝼蚁而已……给我淹死他！”

“淹死他！”“淹死他！”

于是多弗朗明哥被倒挂在刑具上，囚服也没能完全遮掩住他的身体。伤疤、皮肤与肌肉，这是天龙人永远不会拥有的外壳，全都是世间留给神之子的鞭笞，是多弗朗明哥无法返回圣地的铁证。

一缸海水摆在他的下方，多弗朗明哥从海水里看到了过去的火焰。他曾经被束缚在城堡的墙壁上，与死亡一线之隔。这份烧灼了几十年的愤怒、海水无法浇灭的愤怒，如今在他的血管里横冲直撞。绝望？多弗朗明哥此生从未感到过绝望，他只有愤怒，把世界握在手中、塞进嘴里，再用牙齿一寸一寸地、把一切都碾碎的愤怒！然后在这废墟中，属于唐吉诃德的新世界就会诞生……！

“呋呋呋…哼哼……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“天龙人！”

他的血液已经成了烈火，他的声音回荡在玛丽乔亚的上空。海军正在绞紧绳索，墨镜从他的脸上滑落，先他一步落入了海水的坟墓。

“你们已经无路可逃！杀了我也没有用，时代的飓风已经开始了！！谁也无法阻止！！！只可惜我看不到你们绝望的脸……”

“红土大陆的最高处？没有平民的圣地？神的领域……？呋呋呋……这玛丽乔亚，会成为你们最好的葬身之处……！！”

“等着看吧，天龙人，你们——”

绷紧的绳子在愤怒的宣言中飞速下滑，水花四溅，余下的半截话突兀地被海水吞噬，再无被他人听见的可能。


End file.
